osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Viggora's chainmace
Viggora's chainmace is a mace once owned by Viggora, the only human among the generals of Zaros during the Second Age. After his death, it was claimed by a follower of Zamorak, and was extensively used during the God Wars. It can be received as a drop from revenants found within the Revenant Caves. The chainmace requires an Attack level of 60 to wield, and shares similar bonuses with the dragon scimitar, with the chainmace being a crush weapon rather than a slash weapon. It also has a powerful passive effect within the Wilderness when charged with revenant ether. 220px |image_2 = Viggora's chainmace equipped.png 230px |astab = +53 |aslash = -2 |acrush = +67 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = +1 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = +66 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = +2 |slot = Weapon |aspeed = 4 }} Combat styles Passive effect When Viggora's chainmace is charged with revenant ether, an additional 50% melee accuracy and damage boost is applied when attacking any NPC in the Wilderness, consuming 1 ether per attack whether the player hits or not. This effect will stack with a slayer helmet or a salve amulet and their variants, but not both simultaneously. This makes it the best melee weapon in the Wilderness, surpassing the damage output of an elder maul with the attack speed of an abyssal whip. Charging and death In order to use the chainmace's passive effect, it must first be activated with 1,000 revenant ether (costing * 1000}}}}). The 1,000 ether used to activate the chainmace does not count towards the usage of the passive effect, thus additional ether must be added (up to 16,000) in order to increase the chainmace's damage output. The ether can be safely removed by selecting the right-click Uncharge option on the chainmace, after which the chainmace becomes tradeable again. Upon death within the Wilderness, any revenant ether stored within the chainmace will always be dropped, even if it is one of the player's protected items. Because of this, despite the chainmace being able to store a maximum of 17,000 revenant ether, it is recommended to store the minimum amount required for a trip into the Wilderness (in addition to the 1,000 ether required to activate the weapon). Dropping monsters :The drop rate is increased when skulled. |} Trivia *Despite its examine text, it only provides the standard mace attack styles. *Upon release, Viggora's chainmace had a starting Grand Exchange price of 10,000,000 coins. This was manually adjusted to 100,000,000 coins on 1 August after frequent luring in the Wilderness via dropping items whose prices on the Grand Exchange were higher than the chainmace itself. As the game prioritises the protection of items that have the highest price on the Grand Exchange, the player may end up losing the chainmace by picking up (and keeping upon death) an item whose GE price was higher than the chainmace, which was actually worth around 250 million coins at the time. Category:Old School-exclusive content